Amazing Total Race Island
by SofiaGirl12
Summary: 12 teams from 4 shows compete in this reality/game show! Written and hosted by me and Maximagination
1. Episode 1: Meeting the Contestants!

Episode 1: Act I by Maximagination  
>"It looks like a perfect day to host a realitygame show, right?"  
>"Yeah. I can't wait."<br>"You can't anymore."  
>"Why do you say that?"<br>"The show's about to start!"  
>"Oh yeah!"<p>

"LIVE FROM TWO DIFFERENT SPOTS," the theme voice yelled, "AMAZING TOTAL  
>|SPONGEBOB-VEGGIETALES-MARIO-SERGEANT FROG| RACE ISLAND! AND NOW, YOUR TWO<br>HOSTS, MAXIMAGINATION AND SOFIAGIRL12!"  
>"Great afternoon, I'm Maximagination, and welcome to Amazing Total…<br>whatever this show's called. I'm here with ol' Slime at Mushroom Kingdom with  
>the Mario gang."<br>"Our first group here is Yoshi and Yoshina!" The camera pans to a green  
>yoshi and a pink yoshi carrying a smaller, green yoshi.<br>"I'm so glad they finally invented "On-the-Spot Animal Translation"! It's  
>so handy!" Yoshi said.<br>"Me too. I'm tired of Peach and Luigi screwing up my jokes." Yoshina  
>added.<p>

"Over here," Maximagination continued, "we have Father-Son Bowser & Bowser  
>Jr."<p>

"Bowser Jr. If you screw this up, I'm going to lock you in a tower  
>forever."<br>"Yeesh, old man, you do realize that I'll get out eventually?"  
>"Sorry. Just trying to scare you into discipline."<p>

"And finally, we have Mario and Luigi!"

"Luigi, I'm still not over what happened at the castle."  
>"Meatballs! You don't get the stress! I just felt underappreciated!"<br>"Alright, everyone in the boat!" Maximagination yelled. "Snacks to your  
>right, seats to your left."<br>"While we get the Mario crew to our next destination, why don't we see what's  
>happening where co-host SofiaGirl12 is. Sofia?"<p>

* * *

><p>Act II by SofiaGirl12<br>SofiaGirl12: Thanks, Max!-Hey, that rhymes!

Sofia walked over to a bus.

SofiaGirl12: I'm here at beautiful Bumblyburg with the veggie gang!

Sofia walks near Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb.

SofiaGirl12: Here's the first group: Larry and Petunia!

Larry: We're really excited to be here!

Petunia: But we're keeping the focus on fun.

Sofia: Great!

Sofia walks to Archibald Asparagus and Lovey Asparagus.

Archie: (to Lovey) I don't believe this is our first reality/game show together!

Lovey: (to Archie) Yes

Sofia: This is everyone's first reality/game show.

Sofia walks to Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus.

Sofia: And here's our last group: Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus!

Bob: At first, I didn't know if I should come, (looking at Larry) but then Larry talked me into it.

Junior: And my mom and dad didn't know if I should go, (looking at Bob) but then Bob told me he would be my partner and make sure I'm safe during this trip.

Alright, everyone in the bus! And I hope you went to the bathroom already, cuz' we're heading to Tokyo first! (Changing subject) Back to you Max!

* * *

><p>Act III by Maximagination<br>"Hey, kids! We're back and underwater in Bikini Bottom! Our first group here  
>is Squidward and Squilvia!"<p>

"I love you!" Squidward shouted.  
>"I love you too!" Squilvia yelled.<br>"I love you more!" Squidward insisted.  
>"And I love this show!" Maximagination yelled. "Let's move on to Gary and<br>Snelly!"

"On-the-Spot Animal Translators are so IN right now!"  
>"Meow. (I never trusted those new-fangled dictionaries, Snelly.)"<br>"Well, thanks to you, Maxwell has to write more!" Snelly criticized.

"And, lastly, we have Spongebob and Patrick."  
>"Uh… where are we?"<br>"We're in Bikini Bottom."  
>"This is a Bikini Bottom?"<br>"Dude, Krusty Towers was LONG AGO."

"Well, we're off to the island. Let's see what ol' Sofia has to say.

* * *

><p>Act IV by SofiaGirl12<br>Sofia: Here we are at the Hinata House in Tokyo with the Keronian gang!

Natsumi: Why is there a camera crew in our house?

Sofia walks over to Corporal Giroro and Lance Corporal Dororo.

Sofia: Here's our first group: Corporal Giroro and Lance Corporal Dororo!

Giroro: The sergeant just wanted us to go on this game show for the prize money.

Sofia goes to Sergeant Major Kululu and Private 2nd Class Tamama.

Dororo: Wait I didn't get to say my part!

Sofia: Here's our second group: Sergeant Major Kululu and Private 2nd Class Tamama!

Tamama: Hi! (Thinking) I wish I was partners with the sergeant!

Kululu: Ku Ku Ku, I really don't want to be here.

Sofia: (giving a thumbs up) Good for you!

Sofia walks over to Sergeant Keroro.

Sofia: Here's our last group: Sergeant Keroro and-where's your partner?

Suddenly Chief Medic Pururu came flying thru the door with her jet pack.

Pururu: Sorry I'm late!

Keroro: Thanks for coming! I didn't have a partner because my platoon only has 4 other people.

Tamama: I want to be your partner Sergeant!

Sofia: Why is everyone partnered with they're love interest? (looking at Giroro) At least almost everyone.

Giroro: Hey!

Sofia: Now let's get on the bus and go to the island!


	2. Episode 2: Moving In!

Episode 2: Act I by Maximagination

"Welcome to AMAZING TOTAL RACE ISLAND!" Maximagination yelled." For the half of you who don't know me, I'm Maximagination, writer extraordinaire!"

"You're just saying that because you WANT them to think you're a riding textrohedron… whatever you said." Sofiagirl12 said." I'm Sofiagirl12, your co-host extraordinaire!"

"Co-host extraordinaire?" Spongebob asked.

"Must be some sad medical disease." Patrick answered.

"This cabin here has eight bedrooms. Each room has bunk beds, and a couple queen beds are thrown in for love-bugs. Since we have a couple people with "necessary rooming needs", I would like to have Gary, Snelly, Yoshi, Yoshina, and Mario Jr. (For those of you who think you can read this and not read Bowser Castle, Mario Jr. is Yoshi and Yoshina's son). Other than that, you guys are free to pick your cabins! Me and Sofiagirl12 will be heading to the rooms to introduce ourselves."

"And here are some ground rules," Sofiagirl12 added. "We will allow multi-gender cabins, but anybody being sexist to others will have to sleep… in THE ROOM."

"THE ROOM?" Kululu asked.

"THE ROOM is a dark, smelly place with no beds, bathrooms, or lights. Just 7 square feet of disobedience." Maximagination started to cackle.

"Anyway, repeated disobedience will kick you off the island. There are two restrooms for each gender. Any girls in the boy's bathrooms and vice versa get sent to THE ROOM. Anybody being disruptive past 10 PM will be sent to THE ROOM. If a mission ends past 10, you will get 10 minutes in the cabin to do what you need to do. Any unauthorized vandalism from us will lead to immediate expulsion from the island. Gosh, I sound like a mad teacher. Maximagination, please continue."

"There are other buildings that you should visit on this island. We will allow you to leave the cabin from 8 AM-9 PM. If 9 PM happens, you are to report to the cabin immediately, unless the workers at the buildings let you stay a few more minutes to complete something. You are not allowed to exit the area between the two douglas firs and those eight palm trees over there."

* * *

><p>Act II by Sofiagirl12<p>

Sofia: And because some of you have weapons and special powers; there will be no fighting or killing on this island.

Sofia then pointed at 2 buildings.

Sofia: And the other 2 buildings are the mess hall and game room.

Junior: Wow, a game room! Is there going to be TVs, video games, and cool board games?

Sofia: Yup!

Maximagination: Now it's time for you guys to go and pick your cabins.

* * *

><p>Act III by Maximagination<p>

In Room A, a couple teams move in.

"That bunk reminds me of the one we shared on Rock-A-Bye Bivalve!" Spongebob cried.

"Yeah, We're still good parents." Patrick added.

"What do you mean "still good parents"?" Bob asked.

"Maybe they were babysitting." suggested Junior.

"Wait! BOWSER!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"WHAT?"

"This room! It has some talking vegs!"

"Cool! I could eat them and become the strongest person in the world!"

"HEY!" both Bob and Junior yelled.

"Ol' man, you ARE the strongest man in the world. You know, if you were a person instead of a Koopa."

While they are placing their bags, Maximagination entered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Textahedron!" Bowser Jr. chuckled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that," Spongebob sobbed, "but one day, you'll wake up and not have this terrible disease!"

"Yeah," Maximagination said, "So, this is Room A. Or should I say, it was. From now on, you guys will be the… um… Strong… Cs? Oh yes. The Sea Cs!

"Why?" Bowser asked.

"Because, um… they're sea life… they're vegetables, and y… ALL RIGHT! YOU'LL JUST BE THE DEATH FLOWERS!" Maximagination yelled.

"I guess that works…" Patrick answered.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just dealing with three different teams." Maximagination walked away.

* * *

><p>ACT IV by Sofiagirl12<p>

In Room B, other teams move in.

Larry: I can't believe were going to be in the same team again, Sarge!

Keroro: Yeah, I haven't worked with you for a month now.

(if you're wondering why Larry and Keroro know each other, read SofiaGirl12's story: The Return of the Bad Apple)

Giroro: The only reason I'm staying in a cabin with you guys is because all the other cabins had worse people.

Dororo: I don't care what cabin I'm in. As long as where I'm staying let's me reach inner peace.

Keroro: Then this isn't the cabin for you.

Pururu: (to Petunia) Are you Larry's girlfriend?

Petunia: No. Are you Keroro's girlfriend?

Pururu: No

While they were setting their bags Sofia came in.

Giroro: (chuckling) Well, if it isn't the co-host extraordinaire!

Sofia: I thought of a cabin name that fits you guys.

Sofia then looks at Keroro.

Sofia: One of you gave me the idea and I thought it sounded great. You guys will be: The Gundam Warriors!

Giroro: That name was the sergeant's idea wasn't it?

Keroro: Maybe

Sofia left the room and went to the next cabin.

Cabin C had all the other people who weren't in the special room.

Squidward: (to Squilvia) It's so wonderful to have a queen bed just you and me.

Archie: (to Lovey) And it's good to share a queen bed with you too.

Mario: Is it me, or are surrounded by love birds?

Luigi: Or in this case love squids and veggies.

While they were talking Sofia came in.

Sofia: I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves! Because since most of you are the smartest on this island; I gave your cabin a special name.

Squidward: (still looking at Squilvia) Great, what is it?

Sofia: The Malls!

Archie: Why "The Malls"?

Sofia: It means something, since most of you are the smartest I thought you'd be able to solve it.

Sofia walked near the door.

Sofia: You guys have the rest of the day of, so enjoy yourselves!

* * *

><p>Act V by Maximagination<p>

In room D, the "Special Rooming needs" people were preparing for their new rooms. Yoshi and Yoshina were in this room because they needed a crib. Gary and Snellie were in the room because they needed a bed to fit. And Tamama and Kulul- Wait… how did they get here?

"I can't believe we have to bed with YOU guys." Tamama yelled.

"Aw, can it!" Snellie yelled. Maximagination entered the room.

"Hey, G & S, Y & Y, and… YOU guys."

"Why do you keep hating us?" Tamama asked.

"I never liked you…" he muttered.

Maximagination continued, "Anyway, I think this cabin needs a name. Seeing you all are weird animals…"

"HEY!" The six yelled in unison.

"I was thinking about the Wild Animals. Is that ok?"

"Yeah." Yoshi said.

"Meow. (Si.)" Gary meowed.

"OK! Wild Animals it is! Everybody has the day off, so I suppose you guys can hang in the allotted section of camp today. Adios!"

Later that night, Max and Sofia were getting into their bunk bed.

"I can't wait for the rest of the show!" Sofiagirl121 yelled.

"Neither can I!" Maximagination yelled as well.

"Ok. Well good night!" She yelled.

"Wait. I need to get Slime into his bed." He added.

"Have you even played Dragon Quest before?"

"No."

"Then how do you have a Slime?"

"I'll tell you on a different episode."

"Good Night."

"Good Night."


End file.
